


Confessions in the Dark

by zuuloo



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, kunigami helps him, ryuusei is scared, theyre just dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuuloo/pseuds/zuuloo
Summary: Kunigami and Ryuusei watch a horror movie. A particular someone might have some problems sleeping because of it.
Relationships: Kunigami Rensuke/Shidou Ryuusei
Kudos: 10





	Confessions in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Eli

There was a knock at the door and that startled Kunigami given that he’s used to a certain _someone_ barging in whenever he pleases.

“Kuni?” The voice said in a soft tone. ‘Okay, something is definitely up, this isn’t _normal.’_ Kunigami thought. He rubbed his eyes to get a better view and saw a tall figure in the frame of his doorway. He’s too tired to actually feel scared, and also the fact that he already knows who it is.

“Shidou? Or if it’s a robber, feel free to take what you want, you won’t find much.” He joked(?).

“It’s me you idiot, plus I don’t think a robber would knock before entering.”

“Well neither do you most of the time.”

“That’s fair.” Ryuusei shrugged.

“Ah, this is nice, it would be nicer if it wasn’t—” Kunigami looked at the clock on his dresser, “One am, what the hell are you doing here Shidou?”

“Geez relax, no need to get angry.” He smirked but Kunigami still looked at him like he was speaking a totally different language.

Ryuusei’s face went red as if he was embarrassed, though it’s not like either of them could see since the lights were turned off. 

“I’m... scared.” He muttered so low that Kunigami couldn’t hear him.

”You’re what?” 

“Nothing, never mind.” Ryuusei said defensively. “Can I just— stay here tonight?” He averted his eyes from the ginger. 

Kunigami was surprised for a second, then the realization hit him about what it was for. “Is this about the movie we watched earlier? I told you watching it was a bad idea.”

“Yeah yeah I get it, you’re always right, give me a break.” He mocked. “But I’d rather be scared to death than let you get the benefit of the doubt.” Ryuusei rolled his eyes.

“Well you admitted to being scared _and_ you’re sleeping in my bed, so I think I still have the benefit of the doubt.” Kunigami patted a spot on the bed next to him, telling him to get in.

“It sounds like you’ve been waiting for this, mister hero.” Ryuusei smirked while he hopped into Kunigami’s bed.

“Mhm,” He hummed. “Maybe I have.” Kunigami felt shuffinging to his side and opened his eyes to see Ryuusei looking down at him as if he was confused.

“Your behavior tonight is scarier than the movie.” He chuckled. “What’s with you, do you like me or something?” Kunigami flinched at his words.

“Like you’re one to talk about weird behavior, who would have thought _you_ of all people would be scared of a horror film.”

“Don’t judge me!” He semi-yelled. “Movies that could happen in real life make me anxious okay?”

“It was a zombie apocalypse…”

“Exactly, you never know.” He replied with full confidence that something like that is capable. Kunigami simply laughed in response.

“You totally dodged my question from earlier though,” Ryuusei continued, rubbing his chin. “You likeeee me, admit it.” He teased, waving his finger in his face.

“May I remind you that _you_ were the one who asked to sleep here, not the other way around.” Kunigami huffed.

“Still not an answer.”

Maybe it was due to the fact that Ryuusei had this gratifying pull towards him, or it could be due to the delirious-ness Kunigami was feeling but he decided to tell him the truth.

“Yes then,” He defeatedly admitted. “I do, now what?”

Ryuusei was quiet for a few seconds and a blush spread across his face. “I dunno, I didn’t expect you to actually answer. I thought we’d just go back and forth before one of us passed out.”

Kunigami gave him a deadpan stare, “You know what you’re right, I am gonna pass out, go to bed Shidou.”

“What!? You’re going to bed like that?” He shouted. “But you just confessed.”

“You mean you forced a confession.”

“Same difference.” Ryuusei raised his hands up in defense.

The other male sighed. “You are a handful, and I’m probably gonna regret confessing to you in the morning, but as of now, I’m going to sleep. And you should too to avoid nightmares from the movie.”

“You’re never gonna let me let that go are you?” Ryuusei said and Kunigami shook his head no. “Fine, fine, I’ll sleep, and you better not take back any of what you said tomorrow.”

“Alright… I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @senkuoi


End file.
